spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
UFS Phoenix
To Table of Contents, or Fleet, or Kulina or Phoenix Company marines Crew on the UFS Phoenix *Key to abbreviations for quotation references ** R - Renegade -- (R-8) is quoted from Renegade ch. 8 ** DL - Drysine Legacy ** KV - Kantovan Vault ** D - Defiance The Starship See Phoenix for a description of the ship, design, specs, etc. *a Fleet vessel *UFS Phoenix is “perhaps the most famous warship of the United Forces First Fleet" (R-1) *legendary battle-carrier starship pilots *Captain Marinol Pantillo: "Pantillo was one of the greatest names in the whole United Forces —the most successful warship captain of the last fifty years, in command of one of the most legendary vessels of ithe entire Triumvirate War.” (R-1) **“not a big man, tanned with Asian features that he claimed went back to someplace called the Philippines. His hair was greying, and he’d been alive for much of the war — one hundred and twenty seven standard Earth years, a very advanced age considering the reflexes required of a warship captain.” (R-1) **"Pantillo had many friends in Spacer Congress, and had been overlooked for Admiral many times because of his politics. Some talked about political ambitions, about furthering the cause of the Worlders, always unhappy with their under-representation in the corridors of true power." (R-1) **murdered, at Fleet HQ, on Homeworld (R-5) *Lieutenant Commander / Captain Erik Debogande *Commander Suli Shahaim — the eldest officer in a command position. First-shift Helm. "Helm’s job was to plot course tracks for the pilot (but Nav plots long-range jumps, etc) and watch all those things the pilot could not. When no command staff was available, Helm was next in line to fly the ship." (R-8) Trace had known Suli Shahaim for as long as she’d known anyone on Phoenix . She’d been Lieutenant Shahaim for that time, Captain Pantillo’s ever-reliable Helm, the old-navy term spacers insisted on using for ‘co-pilot’. Shahaim’s reputation was impeccable, and she was known as one of the most personable officers on the ship. Yet she was rarely seen down here in Assembly, because Shahaim was as spacer as they came, a Fleet officer from a long line of Fleet officers, and while her expertise was legendary, it was all ships, stations and performance specifications” (D) *Lieutenant Draper - brilliant, but young and inexperienced; second shift pilot in command *Lieutenant Dufresne / Giggles - Draper’s helm and co-pilot. “Dufresne was a known Fleet loyalist from a family of loyalists" ® Lieutenant Draper had even better Academy scores than he Erik did, but was green as grass. Lieutenant Prakesh had been second-shift Helm, but had been on PH-2 with Lieutenant Chia and Dean Chong when it was destroyed. That left another Academy whizz-kid, Second Lieutenant Dufresne, as Draper’s Helm and co-pilot. Kaspowitz had said drily that given some encouragement, experience, and a good bedtime story before sleepytime, they’d do fine. ® shuttle pilots Phoenix’s original specs included four assault shuttles with combat grapples *PH-1 Lieutenant Trey Hausler - senior pilot, formation leader **co-pilot ensign Julie Yun *PH-2 destroyed *PH-3 Lieutenant Regan Jersey, hotshot, rejoined Phoenix at Joma Station (DL) **co-pilot ensign Singh, the oldest of Phoenix’s shuttle crew *PH-4 Lieutenant "Chunky" Toguchi, until UFS Starwind fired on PH-4 at Heuron / Hoffen Station, killing him (R-29) **co-pilot Ensign Steve Lee ***discrepancy: named Dave Lee in KV-3 **Second Lieutenant Tif - PH-4 pilot, a Kuhsi female with fast reflexes *AT-7 - a civilian shuttle with varied pilots and copilots bridge officers Pilot and helm teams: *Erik and Suli *Draper and DuFresne second shift Coms *Lieutenant Wei Shilu — on coms, legal advisor, etc. He’s cool and elegant. Was a dancer in youth (KV-2) Getting a cybernetic arm. (D-32) *Lieutenant Angela Lassa — coms on second shift, an expert on tavalai bureaucracy, laws, etc Navigation *Lieutenant Kaspowitz / Kaspo — first-shift Nav (not near trajectory Helm). Calculates gravity, jumps, black holes, hyper space, star systems, etc. Trace’s friend, and Captain Pantillo’s. A self-taught student of Spiral history. **"Kaspowitz was nearly twice Erik’s age." (DL-2) **Tall and lanky with a big nose. “He was too tall for spaceships, really, and always looked hunched” (R-8). **Brilliant physicist: “Bree was no physicist on the level of Kaspowitz, but all bridge crew knew enough that they could teach it in university, at least.” (D) *Lieutenant Lionel “Lio” De Marchi -nav (D-25) Scan *Second Lieutenant Stefan Geish — on Scan. Older, stolid, initially doubtful about defying Fleet, but honest about it. "Both Shahaim and Geish were in their sixties, and had been doing this a very long time" (R-8) *Second Lieutenant Jiri — on Scan *Second Lieutenant Karli Abacha - on second-shift Scan (R-13) female **discrepancy: Second Lieutenant Kendal Abacha of Second Shift. (KV-2) male Arms / Weapons *Lieutenant Keshav Karle — Arms One. A young man. *Second Lieutenant Bree Harris — Arms Two. A young woman other spacers Engineering Department: *Lieutenant’s Rooke - Suddenly promoted to chief of Engineering. Young but brilliant. Likable. *Remy Hale - second-in-command of engineering. Erik’s friend. Intimate with Lieutenant Ahmed Alomaim. “Lisbeth liked Remy Hale —she was short, pretty and easy-going. And she was a good friend of Erik’s, from when Erik had been third-shift commander.”® *Petty Officer Kadi - young man in engineering. Hijacked State Department coms on Gomesh with Lieutenant Dale, etc. *Chenkov / Chenk - infiltrated the Kantovan Vault with Command Squad. “Spacer Chenkov did great credit to the entire Phoenix Engineering crew” (KV) *Tomlinski - Chenkov’s friend in engineering (KV) *Spacer Carlton - second-shift engineering (R-8) *Spacer Troi - an armaments tech under Lieutenant Karle. Helping in med bay on Defiance (D-32) *"Spacer Riewoldt and Spacer Lum, two more of Rooke’s engineers, chatting somewhere nearby as they worked." — got the showers working (D-32) Medical: *Doc Suelo - ‘Doc’ Suelo ran med bay, technically he was Corpsman Master Petty Officer, but in Fleet tradition for a ship’s senior medico, ‘Doc’ was simpler" (R-8). **“A darker African shade than Trace. Faintly gray and vastly experienced. Phoenix was his fourth warship. He’d also run big city hospitals, frontier medical wards on outposts nobody had heard of, vast fleet station hospitals, etc.” (R-17) *Corpsman Rashni / Rash - one of Doc Suelo's five Corpsmen ® Operations: *Spacer Jason / Jace Reddin — midships operations. Badly wounded at Joma Station but rescued by Skah / Furball, Lisbeth, her bodyguard Carla, etc. (DL) Now he's Skah's good friend, tutors him in maths, gives him treats (D-11) Petty / Warrant Officers: *Chief Petty Officer Goldman — the ship’s second senior-most enlisted crew. In charge of catastrophic damage to ship. Seventy years in service, cool, composed, at home in space. (D) *Chief Petty Officer Taigo - worked with investigator Jokono “to see various steps taken to monitor Lawrence, Cho and Doraga’s other friends”(R-15) *Warrant Officer Chau *Warrant Officer Krish “The big dogs who truly ran the ship outside of the bridge, like Chief Petty Officer Goldman and Warrant Officers Chau and Krish...” (D) *etc. etc. incomplete list Marines *See Major Thakur *See Phoenix Company for platoons, squads, sections others *Lisbeth Debogande - Erik’s youngest sister; a recent engineering graduate and occasional pilot for her family’s civilian shuttles. *Jokono - Security for Debogande family; he came with Lisbeth. Formerly chief of investigations on two major trading stations. Old and wise. The interrogator was Jokono, one of Lisbeth’s four security guys. Jokono had been a high level police inspector before joining the personal Debogande security team for a significant pay raise. Interrogation, he’d said, was something of a speciality. ® *Hiroshi Uno - Hiro. Security for Debogande family; he came with Lisbeth. Former spy. “He was United Intelligence...His skillset’s a bit scary” ® *Carla - Lisbeth's bodyguard. Formerly a marine. Big. Tattooed. Married. *Vijay Khan - Lisbeth's bodyguard. Formerly a marine sergeant till he lost an arm -- replaced with a cybernetic arm. **Now, Corporal Vijay Khan is a section leader (D-32) *Professor Stan / Stanislav Romki - expert in xeno-sociology and xeno-linguistics “Who is Stanislav Romki?” Erik asked. “He’s a legend in xeno-sociology. Alien civilisations.” “Why haven’t I heard of him?” Linley smirked. “Because most of what he knows, he’s not allowed to publish. It’s classified —he works for Newtown University but he’s funded by Fleet, and they censor everything. He doesn’t have a choice but to accept their funding because Fleet blocks everyone else. He’s not even allowed to give lectures or take students anymore, not for decades. Most of the academic community’s forgotten about him, he’s purely a security asset. Fleet’s been trying to control him for years, but he goes rogue, wanders off, spends time with our ‘enemies’ and friends alike. Fleet love his research but are scared it’ll give us poor, weak-minded civilians the ‘wrong idea’ about our allies or something. Tried to recruit him into Fleet Intelligence or some other Intel branch, offered him heaps of money. . . . Romki always turns them down.” (R-25) *Tif - Skah's mother. A pilot. see kuhsi page. *Skah / Furball -- Tif's son. Heir to Lord Kharghesh. See kuhsi page. *Styx - mysterious machine, AI, Drysine command unit. See machine-race Category:Characters